In the field of networked communications and data access, a corporation's enterprise software applications are becoming increasingly web-enabled, i.e. the applications are regularly designed (or redesigned) so that they can be accessed and used over a wide area network such as the Internet (the World Wide Web, or simply “Web”). Corporate Webs, Intranets, Extranets and other web-based applications are the dominant platforms that enable today's business user. However, when applied to mobile users (i.e. those users who use a laptop or other mobile computing device), and disconnected users (i.e. those users who may only connect to the network periodically), little progress has been made in the way of supporting web-enabled applications, since for these users the connection to the Web is often intermittent. Yet, within a corporation, these very users may also be some of the company's most important users—including sales and service employees, executives, and line of business managers. These users are necessarily mobile and disconnected from the office and the network. Traditional Web-based online applications are not available to mobile and disconnected users when they are on the road and with customers. Since the Web is now an important part of an business-critical enterprise application platform, there is a pressing need to extend its reach to the mobile community.